Talk:Geth Plasma Shotgun
Charging with only one round left in the clip.. it seems to work perfectly, with no drawbacks or penalties. Can anyone confirm this? :Confirmed, I've done this several times, with the same high power despite only using 1 shot. Oh, and sign your posts please :) Z 11:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Teaser pic of the shotgun Over on social.bioware.com, the announcements banner's picture of the Overlord DLC has a 'possessed' geth holding the plasma shotgun, with its distinctive 3 barrels. Request to post this information on the trivia section after someone else can confirm.John117XL 08:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why add the picture to the trivia section, exactly? And what's this about a 'teaser pic'? SpartHawg948 08:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think he wants to put the picture of the shotty in the trivia section, just mention that the shotty was "teased" before it was officially announced, much how the M-5 Phalanx was "teased" in some Kasumi promotional material. -- Dammej (talk) 08:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? We don't note that the M-5 was 'teased', nor have we ever been in the habit of noting where something appeared before it was announced/released. SpartHawg948 08:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Correction: It's in the trivia on the Firepower Pack page. -- Dammej (talk) 08:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... can't say I see any reason to make special exceptions for just two weapons. Much less a third. SpartHawg948 08:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thermal clips used when firing I just tested this and when firing a shot, one thermal clip is indeed a shot and the charged up shot is worth two. I want to change it back to the edit where it says this but do not want to get into edit wars. I also am uploading a video to youtube to back up my claim. GrandMoffVixen 20:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think the edit was correct. Technically, a thermal clip is the entire "magazine" used by a gun. So a thermal clip allows 5 (uncharged) shots on the GPS, 40 shots from an avenger, etc. When reloading, a single thermal clip is ejected. So I'd say it's more accurate that two ammo are consumed, rather than 2 thermal clips. -- Dammej (talk) 20:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, my bad. Brain fart today. I get those once in a while. GrandMoffVixen 20:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. :) The thought had slipped my mind when I originally added the info to the article, so you're certainly not alone there. -- Dammej (talk) 20:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Squad Usage I was wondering if this is a better choice for handing to Jack, Tali, Grunt, etc. than the Eviscerator or, in Grunt's case, the 300M. IMHO, this may best be a player-used weapon, especially since the stagger effect isn't as common or as effective with the plasma as with a more traditional shotgun. I haven't done a lot of testing yet with squad configurations, so I'm looking for other thoughts in the meantime. Odegra 10:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :My experience is that weapons vary greatly depending on the mission/assignment and the squad combination. However the GPS is somewhat effective in squadmate hands, not too sure however, so it again probably comes down to personal preference. Lancer1289 14:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't pay much attention to what my squadmates are doing, but just anecdotally they seem pretty crappy with it, I see a lot of stary Plasma blasts that don't hit anything. It's bloody great in the player's hands though. JakePT 14:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've notice squadmates do much better with the GPS that the standard shotguns,with which they have a tendency to shoot from far range and blast walls more than enemies. The plasma shotgun lets them hit the target from far off, they don't charge it however. ::I played the blue suns mining base mission (brought Tali and Miranda). Died several times in the last area against the 2 YMIR mechs. I found that Tali wasn't really doing any noticeable damage with the GPS, which was weird given that it should fare far better at long-range targets than other shotguns. Got through the mission with Tali on Carnifex. I've kept squadmates off the GPS since, so it's possible that the gun would do better for smaller arenas. CasualGamer 07:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Range damage modifier? As stated in the Secrets of the Firepower Pack article, "The tradeoff is, you don't get the same stopping power at short range." Does this mean that the Geth Plasma Shotgun does not benefit from the point-blank x2 damage modifier inherent to all other shotguns? I assume that's how they balanced the ability to overcharge the weapon, has anyone confirmed this? Scathelock 17:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unlikely. Anecdotally, I can still one-shot some enemies on insanity that I was able to one-shot with an eviscerator, and the two have similar damage against shields or barriers. Perhaps as a more concrete source of evidence, there's nothing in the BIOWeapon.ini for the DLC that changes the range modifiers of any guns. I'm guessing that the blog is referencing the (anecdotally) reduced ability of the gun to 'stumble' enemies. I haven't noticed a difference between it and the eviscerator as far as stumbling, so I can't really comment about that. Others have noted a difference though, so I could just be missing it. -- Dammej (talk) 21:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Corroboration requested I'm looking for corroborating evidence from other users of the GPS regarding the bullet point in Player Notes about the projectiles not stumbling enemies as other shotguns might. Enemies have still stumbled on my system when they're hit with shots from the GPS, so I'm unsure if it's true. But it could just be that I haven't noticed, so I didn't remove it. Can anyone confirm that point in Player Notes? -- Dammej (talk) 05:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :This may be a few monthes overdue but I've been using this shotgun extensively and I do notice enemies staggering backwards whenever I fire at them. Any enemy with protection that I fire at will noticeably stagger backwards as they would with any other shotgun that I use. I always fire a shot at the asari that try to throw powers at me. If I hit them fast enough, the staggering animation will cancel their attack so I know for sure that the GPS has this ability. Also as a side note, enemies stagger when any number of the three plasma bolts hit them. Freakium 00:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I can say that I've also played with the GPS and they noticeably stumble when I shoot them, even on Insanity. This is with the PC. 21:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Removal of clean-up tag Since the "Player Notes" section has been revised to conform more closely to the other weapon articles, I submit the clean-up tag is no longer necessary and should be removed. Agreed? GiantEnemyCrab 08:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Just played through the entire game twice without knowing about the charge function Hnnnnghgn h :This isn't even close to the point of a talk page. Take it to a blog post or the forums. Lancer1289 15:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I don't give a shit about the point of anything but the actual page ::Langauge pelase. Lancer1289 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Is that something used to test your LAN? Rounds affected by gravity? Has anybody else noticed that at long ranges the rounds appear to drop, as if they are being affected by gravity? Can anyone else confirm or deny this? If it is true, then it is the only weapon (except for some heavy weapons, I'm not sure) That are affected by this. Thought it would be something worth mentioning in the Trivia section. 16:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually if that was to be confirmed, never noticed it myself though, it would go into the "Player Notes" section. Lancer1289 16:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Neither did I, until my brother mentioned it while playing as a Vanguard. I saw it properly Praetorian on the Collector ship, he missed a shot and you could see the trail it leaves as a curve. Try firing one, if the curve shows up, then thats a telltale sign. 16:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Weapon sounds bug After the reckoning dlc, I cant seem to get the GPS firing/charging sounds in multiplayer. Midnightpiranha (talk) 20:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC)